Persist
by TheAshenKnight
Summary: The mare awoke, just as before, and then immediately bolted away. She must keep moving. She must persevere. To fail now would cost her everything she held dear. She must persist.


Persist

By: TheAshenKnight

It was cold.

It wasn't the type of cold which merely chilled somepony, however. This cold froze. It was a biting, fearsome presence that constantly nipped the flesh and the bone, tore at the muscle and tendons, and gnawed the spine.

That was all the mare could feel as she laid in the center of the bare, circular grey stone room. She didn't know how long she had been there, let alone how she ended up there, shivering, though whether from the cold or from the oppressive darkness in the air, she couldn't tell. The black seemingly hung everywhere, and it engulfed everything it touched, including herself.

Though despite her own wishes, she knew she must leave and go deeper into the darkness, and soon. It was coming, just as it had been for... she didn't know. It didn't matter. Pondering and wishful thinking wouldn't change the blatant facts.

Her joints creaking, coming to life once more, she stood up noiselessly, alone in the dark. The mare didn't even have to decide what to do. Going back would mean death. She must go forward. Planting her hoof firmly on the bare, rough stone in front of her, she took her first step. Soon, more followed, and the motion finally smoothed into a walk into the hallway leading from the room, shrouded in a dark veil.

Though she told herself otherwise, just to keep herself going, she had no idea where she was doing. Luckily, it appeared as though everything was similar to last time, and nothing could get worse than that. She was aware that it was going to be difficult, to say the least, but also knew that she could persevere. But only if she kept moving.

Last time she had made the nearly fatal mistake of stopping. Though only for a brief moment, it was enough to let her know the dire consequences were not worth it. The brief respite might be beneficial at the time, but halting would be a sign of failure, and a gesture of acceptance of destruction.

Soon enough, she saw something in the gloom far ahead. A shimmer of light, and a beacon of hope. The plodding of her hooves gained a renewed vigor as she shook the numbness from her limbs. The speck grew brighter and brighter until she was almost upon it. Then her hopes were smashed.

As she practically flew into the room, which contained the promise of her deliverance only moments before, she came to a screeching halt.

What she found, rather than her salvation, was yet another grey stone room, this time in the shape of an octagon. It had a high, vaulting ceiling with a tiny, square hole from which a soft white light pierced through the gloom from above. The light shone on an ominous basin filled with water, perched upon a plain rock stand, which silently sat in the middle of the room, completely undisturbed.

For a moment, she considered not doing anything. Rather than examining the pool, she wanted desperately to ignore it and leave at once. These ideas were immediately discarded, however, as she realized there were no exits. The hallway she had entered from was gone, and there were no other passages to speak of. There was only more stone. Immediately, despair began to set in. She knew what this meant.

Taking one last look at her surroundings, she closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath before approaching the pool cautiously.

The stand the basin rested on stood directly in the center of the room, and came up approximately to the mare's chest. It was made of a plain, grey granite, just like everything else in wherever she happened to be, and was smoothed, but not polished. The overall shape of the basin was octangular, mirroring the shape of the room it was in. The basin itself appeared to be made of a rough marble which was filled with a silvery colored water that glistened in the light, and was somehow connected to the stand itself.

At first, she wasn't sure what the purpose of it was. It was seemingly immovable, and did nothing when she approached, as she thought it would. Instead, the water's surface remained still, and glistened in the soft white light emanating from above. She stared at it for a moment longer, waiting for something to happen, but evidently, nothing was going to. She gazed intensely at it a bit more, before moaning in exasperation and giving a half-hearted kick at the basin.

The water stood still.

Sighing, she gulped, before raising her hoof to touch the surface, but a split second before she did, she realized something; there was no reflection.

Arching an eyebrow, the mare leaned over the basin carefully, studying the water with intent. There was still no reflection.

The water stubbornly maintained its perfect, glossy surface. It continued refusing to reflect not only her, but anything else, with the sole exception of the soft white light that gleamed from above. Then it shook.

The mare jerked back at a nearly imperceivable speed. She had done nothing to the pool, yet it shuddered for no discernible reason. She contemplated approaching the basin again, before it began to continuously rattle, upsetting the once serene water, causing it to wave.

Her eyes darted about the room once again, but to no avail. No new passages had appeared, and she was still imprisoned in stone. Taking a few calming breaths to steady herself, she tentatively began to step toward the basin once more. When finally upon it, one startling new detail was instantly highlighted in her mind.

In the midst of the ripples of water, a dark shape had appeared, though none of the details could be seen. The pony, whose features were now set into a stony determination, once again raised a hoof to gingerly tap the liquid, and in the same instant, the ripples disappeared into the void. What was left was the dark figure, and it wasn't a reflection.

The figure, now revealed in its entirety, was too terrible for the mare to accept. Though it was merely an image, somehow conjured up in the basin, it seemed as though... no, it _was_ real. While that was a frightening thought to begin with, the figure was much more to the mare than a horrible monster. This ran through the pony's head as she glared at the pool, and all the while, two sickly, glowing orbs stood in stark contrast with the rest of the figure, peering back at her.

A powerful, sudden revulsion suddenly coursed through the pony, causing an otherworldly scream to burst from her mouth, and she drove her hoof through the surface of the water.

The seemingly harmless action then caused what seemed like a detonation. The water threw her back, tossing the world violently around her. The next thing she saw was the wall behind her rapidly closing the distance between it and herself, and then...

Nothing. It was dark once again, yet she was fairly sure she hadn't lost consciousness. Aside from a burning in her hoof, she otherwise felt no different, which was a good sign, since the alternative was most likely to have a massive migraine as well. But what had happened?

It seemed to her as though the world was quite literally turned upside-down and back again, and then every light, every minuscule speck of flame in the night, was overpowered and put out. There was, in full truth, nothing, except the ground she was now lying on. The air was pitch black, there were no noises other than that of her own breathing, echoing in the abyss back to her.

Echoing...

A brief flicker of hope caused by the realization gave her a renewed vigor. She took a brief pause to gather what little strength she had left, before boldly taking a small step from her tiny, safe bubble into the inky unknown.

At that point, she would have given anything in the world to have any light source, but something wouldn't let her use one. She hadn't bothered to make another attempt since, yet she was certain it was of no use. The only goal and driving force she had left was her command to keep moving.

As she walked, she attempted to keep her mind off of everything she had seen, but her thoughts wouldn't obey. The... thing in the pool disturbed her on a level she didn't care to admit. That, as well as the fact that the hallway had seemingly been removed from existence entirely, and the explosion. Or, more accurately, the startling fact that she had been hurt from it, albeit not majorly. It all worried her, to say the least, yet letting it preoccupy her would be disastrous. If it happened, all would be lost. She must keep moving.

It was with that thought that the room burst into a dazzling, yet unsettling array of lights. It wasn't sunlight, either. Rather, it was all candlelight. Thousands of candles lined the walls of the huge, round chamber she was now in, which abruptly ended in darkness behind her. On the far edge of the area she had entered, raised by blocky steps, sat an unadorned pedestal, with an entity lying on top. Any other details that could have been gathered were lost, as the mare turned tail and took flight as fast as her legs could carry her.

As long as she kept moving... She kept repeating the phrase to herself over and over again as she fled though the black. It didn't matter to her where she ended up, but anywhere other than the chamber than she had been in before was good enough. While she didn't know what was on the pedestal, barely illuminated by the sickly orange flames which dotted the walls, she also had no desire to know. It sent chills running down her spine to merely consider taking a peek. Before, she had been too curious, which was her downfall. She couldn't let it happen once more.

Preoccupied with these thoughts, she almost didn't realize it when the darkness finally halted. With a brief flicker of hope, she looked up, before her eyes widened in terror.

The same room was laid out before her.

Casting a glance over her shoulder, she saw another tiny speck of light, which could only be the chamber. Then how could it be here-

She spun wildly around, as panic began to overtake her, before she blindly sped off in yet another direction. Once again, the same room appeared in front of her, whether by some evil magic, illusion, or otherwise. She tried fleeing once more, before immediately halting as the same result happened once more. Briefly, she considered yet another flight, but it would, quite literally, be insane; it would be expecting a different result when repeating the same action over and over again. No matter which way she turned, an identical room faced her. Hanging her head, she exhaled as calmly as possible, resigning to the fact she would have to face the room.

Halting for a moment to regulate her breathing, she finally took one last large, shaky breath, prior to setting foot in the candlelight once more.

The chamber was exactly how it had been before. The thousands of tiny, flickering candles still lined the walls of the enormous, half room, and the strange, granite pedestal that sat on the end of the room farthest from her was still the same, with an identical shape lying on top.

Her first step in could hardly support her, and when she looked down, she realized why; she was shaking. Any attempts to stop it seemed to make the uncontrollable move just transfer to another part of her body, yet she forced herself to keep walking as calmly as possible.

Oddly enough, the shape perched upon the pedestal didn't get much clearer no matter how close she got to it. From any distance, it appeared to be nothing more than a dull white or grey blob, though the exact color couldn't be determined in the less than stellar lighting. Regardless, whatever it was, it was obviously intended to be the center of attention and importance.

Then one end of it slowly rose from the pedestal.

The mare froze in her tracks, stopping only a few yards from the... thing. She took a half step backwards when it heaved again, and a soft exhaling breath could be heard.

Her eyes flicked around, vying for options, but no alternatives presented themselves. The void had closed itself off, and the room was now a complete circle around her. She was trapped with whatever abomination this was, with no hope of escape once more.

Before she could go any further, the mound suddenly groaned and twisted violently. The pony reeled back, stumbling over her hooves, before she looked up only to see a face she hadn't expected belonging to the mound, or rather, the pony.

It was the face every foal from the corners of the globe knew by heart, but what joy had coursed through the mare when she saw that face instantly vanished after having more than a split second to piece together her thoughts.

The white coated mare looked weary, but moreover, entirely shaken. Her once dazzling, flowing pink mane was now in shambles, singed at many of the edges. One eye was swollen shut, and, possibly the most startling feature of all, blood streaked across her face.

The mare on the pedestal was looking straight at the the pony, and was now yelling unheard words. Her one good eye looked into the dimly lit room not with anger, but with fear. Again, her mouth flung out silent words, which were what appeared to be a plea, to the pony in the room.

The mare flung herself at the mother figure, desiring now to help more than anything in the world, when a strong, blunt force hit back. She staggered away, throwing her head about wildly, attempting to find the source of the attack, when she realized it laid directly between her and the one pony she cared more about than herself.

A minor shimmering hung in the air, and was now startlingly clear to her; it was a force field.

The world seemed to melt around her, as now all that mattered was getting to the other pony. The only objects that now existed were the two ponies and the forcefield. All else was black.

Again, she pounded at the shield, only to be repelled. She threw herself upon it again and again, each time to no avail, and all the while, the pony within called to her. She could see her name on her lips, but couldn't hear a word, and her cries couldn't be heard by the pony within either.

Finally, something snapped, and her resolve, which had carried her for so long now, gave way at last. She slumped hopelessly on the ground beside the shield, now openly weeping, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gave a halfhearted hit to the force field one last time, before she finally collapsed in exhaustion.

When she woke, she couldn't tell the time. How long had she been lying there? She couldn't say. She was once again in a blank, dark, unforgiving stone room, and it was cold.

Her instincts told her to move, to leave while she still could, but her body wouldn't respond. It had given up all hope when she failed to save the pony trapped within the shield. Therefore, she waited.

She didn't have to stay put for any length of time, because before long, the room dissolved around her once more to reveal the force field and the pony enclosed inside nearby, but she didn't care any longer.

At least, that's what she told herself as a final, single tear dropped from her face as she said, "I'm sorry Sister... forgive me..."

Then the world flashed to a bright, white light, and she felt no more.


End file.
